In the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing trend toward higher device densities. To achieve these high densities there has been and continues to be efforts toward scaling down the device dimensions (e.g., at submicron levels) on semiconductor wafers. In order to accomplish such high device packing density, smaller and smaller features sizes are required. This may include the width and spacing of interconnecting lines, spacing and diameter of contact holes, and the surface geometry such as comers and edges of various features.
The requirement of small features with close spacing between adjacent features requires high resolution photolithographic processes. In general, lithography refers to processes for pattern transfer between various media. It is a technique used for integrated circuit fabrication in which a silicon slice, the wafer, is coated uniformly with a radiation-sensitive film, the resist, and an exposing source (such as optical light, x-rays, etc.) illuminates selected areas of the surface through an intervening master template, the mask, for a particular pattern. The lithographic coating is generally a radiation-sensitive coating suitable for receiving a projected image of the subject pattern. Once the image is projected, it is indelibly formed in the coating. The projected image may be either a negative or a positive image of the subject pattern. Exposure of the coating through a photomask causes the image area to become either more or less soluble (depending on the coating) in a particular solvent developer. The more soluble areas are removed in the developing process to leave the pattern image in the coating as less soluble polymer.
Due to the extremely fine patterns which are exposed on the photoresist, nonuniform heating of the photoresist during pattern formation can negatively impact the goal of achieving uniformity in the critical dimensions of various features. Small changes in the time/temperature history of the photoresist can substantially alter image sizes, resulting in lack of image line control. A uniform time/temperature history of the photoresist is especially important with chemically amplified photoresists because image size control may be drastically affected by only a few degrees difference in temperature. This is because a substantial portion of the exposure reaction in such resists are driven thermally. Therefore if different portions of the resist are being exposed at varying temperature levels, the amount of exposure and therefore the resulting patterns generated subsequently using the resist as a mask will also vary undesirably.
It is therefore desirable to have a system and/or method which substantially reduces or eliminates temperature variations in a resist during the pattern generation process.